


Within His Grasp

by AZGirl



Series: Musketeers - Season 2 [13]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e10 Trial and Punishment, Gen, Major Spoilers, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZGirl/pseuds/AZGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second chance at love is within his grasp and he is going to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within His Grasp

**ooooooo**

_“No, he is letting us go.” – Athos, 2.10 Trial and Punishment_

ooooooo 

D’Artagnan and Constance seem to have eyes only for each other and it makes him happy to see them be able to freely love each other. To see his talented, caring friend get married to a wonderful, brave woman awakens his heart to the idea that maybe he could one day be happy too. 

The joy filling the room as the couple before him is wed is infectious and as the vows are spoken he suddenly wants that joy for himself, wants his own happiness. 

Athos thinks of his wife sitting at the crossroads outside of Paris and imagines himself to be at a crossroads as well. His wife is leaving France and she wants him to come with her. They would have a second chance at love, at marriage, at a life together. 

He remembers that he once had what d’Artagnan now has with Constance, and he greatly misses it – enough to consider Anne’s offer. 

All he needs to do is walk away. Walk away from his friends. Walk away from the Musketeers. Aramis had done it, he could too. 

Years ago, he had left his life as a Comte behind and began a new life as a Musketeer. He could do it again; he could leave his life as a Musketeer and claim that second chance Anne was offering. 

So he does. 

He backs away from his friends and leaves without saying a word. No goodbyes; no explanations. 

D’Artagnan and Constance are so focused on each other that they don’t notice. Porthos notices his exit but doesn’t say anything, likely not wanting to disturb the ceremony. Porthos probably thinks the wedding is dredging up bad memories and that Athos needs his space. His friend is partially correct. 

It is better this way. Slipping out while everyone is distracted by the ceremony seems the best way to avoid having to justify his actions, which even he doesn’t quite understand. 

Deserting the Musketeers is the very last thing he thought he would ever do when joining them had been the only thing that had made sense after his life had gone to hell. Deserting his friends, especially after Aramis’s abrupt departure, makes him feel like he’s betraying them. 

Throwing away his friendships to be with his wife should feel wrong, but on the whole, it does not. A second chance at love is within his grasp and he is going to take it. 

When he encounters Tréville as he is leaving, he is immediately hit with the notion that his second chance is beginning to slip away. 

War with Spain. Promoted to Captain. Duty. 

His chance slips further and further away with each word Tréville speaks. 

He leaves the church and heads towards the garrison, not able to bear the joy suffusing everything and everyone around him. Athos knows his duty though his heart still desires the happiness that now seems out of his reach for good. 

Athos and Anne had stood at a crossroads. Through another kind of chance, they would be going their separate ways. She was to England, and he was off to war. 

Perhaps if he could explain, then maybe after peace is declared and the war is over, they could have that second chance. He refuses to think he might not survive if she is willing to wait for him. 

On impulse, he takes a horse and rides away from the garrison, racing against the sun’s path through the sky. The closer he got to the crossroads, the faster it seemed that the sun was going down below the horizon. 

His heart sinks when he arrives and Anne’s coach is not there. 

He finds a white glove lying in the dirt and mud, and thinks he understands the message behind its placement. Nevertheless, he carefully folds the glove up and puts in his pocket. 

When he returns to the garrison, he is struck by how happy he is to see his friends. 

Perhaps happiness had always been within his grasp. 

ooooooo 

_The end._

**ooooooo**

**Author's Note:**

> No beta; mistakes are more than likely. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
